Stolen Hearts
by nickandcory
Summary: A tragedy brings a community together leading to an interesting summer for one Finn Hudson. One that'll teach him life cuts some people short leaving you thinking, why me? Finchel AU


**Wow, it sure has been a while hasn't it? I'm back mainly because writing and writing fanfiction has been what's keeping Cory Monteith alive in my heart. Tonight's been kind of rough with seeing filming being done with our favorite character so it put me in the writing mood. I've posted this story before but I've redone of few parts so I'm reposting the story. I'm hoping this will be therapeutic. I'm not planning on updating everyday, just for fun when I can. I hope you all enjoy and understand. And thanks for reading! **

Chapter One:

Shoving the last of his papers into his backpack, Finn Hudson couldn't wait to leave school for the summer. Ready for a summer full of nothing but video games and getting ready for football season to start again.

"Gross." He mumbled throwing an old lunch into the trash cans scattered around the school for locker cleanouts. Slamming the metal object shut Finn threw his bag over his shoulder, making his way out the doors for the last time as a junior. Tempted to just throw his whole backpack out, Finn decided against it knowing he'd just end up having to use it over again the next year.

Leaving the hallways of the great land of the Titans who not only bled black and white but obey by the black and white Being the school's varsity quarterback, Finn didn't do much but represent the colors proudly while on and off the field.

Reaching for his keys to his truck he just wanted to leave. Rounding the corner almost to freedom Finn stopped in his tracks watching as a girl nearly squirmed under the three guys.

Walking towards them he could see his best friend smirking, holding a girl pinned against the school's tiled walls. Knowing all too well that this wasn't going to end well for the girl, Finn walked over.

"Nice nose ring you got there, did your farmer of a father put that on to tag you?" One of them high fived the other as the tallest of them all kept her under his arms, chest holding against hers to keep her in place.

"He's not a farmer." She spat out trying to get out of his grasp. Knowing that Puck couldn't get in any more trouble, Finn goes up to him pulling them away from the situation.

"Are you stupid? What are you doing?" Finn pulls Puck walking towards the door, keeping a hold of him to make sure he doesn't get away. He can hear the guys still talking to the girl but he was more worried about getting his friend out of there.

Pushing Puck, Finn glares at him as they go to his truck.

"You know you're on probation dude, you can't just go getting yourself in those situations. I kind of need my best friend to be around this summer and senior year, especially with all the shit going down with Karofsky and Quinn."

"No, man you don't have to worry about me. I know my limits, I was about to leave anyway. Ganging up some girl like that isn't my style, I'm more of a 'let's graffiti the school' kind of guy."

Finn just laughs because it's the truth, Puck was known for making his love of spray paint very well known to the cops and school officials in town.

"Shup up" Climbing in shotgun Puck throws his bag into the back, claiming that he'll get it in a few months.

Finn knew Puck was a good guy, that's why he was his best friend. He was there for back up, didn't take shit from others and knew that when things got too deep he needed to bail. Puck was a good friend for Finn, never letting him down like most people in his life proved to do.

Backing out of the parking space he nearly slams on the break as he sees blonde hair flowing through his mirror.

"Fuck." Finn mumbled rolling his eyes when the hair disappears to the side of his truck. Puck flips off Karofsky standing behind Quinn, who conveniently is the blonde he nearly ran over. "Summer is just getting started and I already have to see their faces."

Slamming down on the accelerator for Finn, they peel from the parking lot leaving the smell of burnt rubber to ease them from the embarrassment of almost getting run over and the not so nice gesture from Puck. Driving the familiar roads of Lima, Ohio they wind until pulling into Finn's house. It wasn't as elegant or have much history as the other houses in Georgia but it had enough to fit in.

His mom worked hard to give him what he has. With his mom a nurse at the city hospital, Finn found that there was a lot of alone time. But he was grateful for his mom and doing it all by herself for all his life. Finn wouldn't have the life he did without her. So he doesn't complain about his two bedroom, three bath house or when his mom goes out on these trips to Michaels to decorate it all woman-like. She deserves the chance to spend her money the way she chooses, even if that means there are tampons scattered all around the house sometimes.

Puck tells him that it's girly when he finds those little fragrance plug ins when he comes over to play video games. Finns comfortable enough in his own skin to tell him to 'shut the hell up' and slap him up the side of his head. Because like he says, his mom works hard for that kind of stuff.

If that makes him a mama's boy of some pussy, then Finn will take the title.

"Hey, did you get the message from Santana about the party tonight?" Puck comes into the living room, potato chips in one hand and sodas in the other. Crashing down on the sofa he makes himself comfortable while Finn sets up the game. "End of the year party, I say hell yeah. I have to go home and help my mom with a few things after a few hours here. But I'll meet you there at like ten."

"Just what I want to do, go to a party with a bunch of people who I literally cannot stand." Finn rolls his eyes walking to the couch making his own self comfortable all while Puck opens the chips, shoving a whole handful in.

"She's a bitch." Puck mumbles through his chews "Quinn is like a leech, sucking onto you when she needs something or when it's in her best interest. Nothing good can come from her, ever."

"Yeah well I pretty much figured that out when she decided to cheat on me with Karofsky. Now he can deal with her ass." Finn pressed his thumb farther on the control button, as if that was going to raise his chance in winning.

"A dude doesn't go after your friends girl, that's just not right."

"I just think of it this way, I'll never have to deal with her anymore." Kicking the floor with his heel Finn watched his player get shot before mumbling to himself "Dammit"

"You should have known better though after what she did with me, when she made out with Dean at Santana's party freshmen year. That bitch knew we were together and still went after him. I mean I don't really care because I can have any girl I want, but Quinn does that shit just to get under your skin. It just goes back to what I said before, she doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"Well Quinn is Karofskys problem now, let him deal with her." Throwing his controller down in excitement Puck pumped his arms in the air.

"Booyah, I won that round asswipe. Bring it on!"

Finn rolled his eyes propping his feet on the table in front of them. Round two would be his, no more distractions.

Yes that was a two way resolution.

This year's location was near a swamp far down deep in Lima. Not really a place where cops would be led, for there weren't neighbors to call them out on. The winding roads too complicated for the cops to even want to go down, a perfect place for this years location.

The road was full of dirt as he drove down getting closer to the old barn, probably deserted for a long time now. The ground thumping as he parks his beaten pick up on the grass next to a few others. Locking up, putting his keys safely in his pockets Finn walks up through the gravel up into the barn.

The old barn didn't seem to hold them down from having a good time. Lights flashing from the ceilings, jumping from wall to wall almost in beat with the music. Though Finn was a little worried on how the old wooden flooring would hold up with this many people and the way the music was turnt up so loud it could be felt to the main road.

It seemed like the whole high school was there. Some look more comfortable than others, a clear way to point out the freshmen. Though they tried as they cradled a red Solo cup in the hands watching from the corners, sipping only when looked at.

What Finn would do to be a freshman again, to start over. There were things he'd do over for sure, one of them being stay far away from Quinn Fabray and everything involving her. Now all Finn had was the hope that for one night he wouldn't think about her or anything involving what happened. He wanted to start the year off fresh, starting all over with the freshmen. That's what he wanted to do, that and alcohol would do him some good.

Finn knew though that if he drank there would be no one else to get him home and there was no way in hell he could get drunk. Drunk Finn led to bad things happening, that much he knew. So he opted on grabbing a red cup of some virgin shit that was fruity, most likely for the ladies but still good.

Walking through the people who just seemed to be standing around talking, don't know how since the music was so damned loud, but they stood in the way. A blonde waved at him as she stood at the beer pong table with a few of her friends. Waving back, Finn kept walking. Spotting a few guys from the football team and some cheerleaders Finn was just looking for one person in particular.

"Sup?" Not the person he was looking for but Finn nodded at one of their best offenders, Ray who Finn nodded back. Not really in the mood for a conversation with anyone, he walked deeper in the party. Still looking for Puck.

"Hey hot stuff!" Her voice was like pins being stuck into your eyes, every time you heard her voice you'd just wanted to run and hide. Santana Lopez squeezed her way through a few dudes to make her way over to him. Her long chocolate hair flowing behind her as she pushed it away from her face. Her smile bright, white against her table tanned skin as Santana placed a hand on his arm.

Looking down he tries not to be rude as he just wants to walk away from her at that exact moment, but he doesn't. Because honestly she's not that annoying and it's refreshing to know that cheerleaders weren't the only ones attracted to him. With Santana being on the school's softball team it gave her a different edge. She could hang like one of the boys.

But as she looked up at him with a hopeful smile, he couldn't help but realize that he's probably missed something.

"What?"

"I asked you to dance with me." Finn shakes his head disappointing the girl almost immediately.

"I can't dance, maybe once I get some drinks in me." She nods, almost giddy as he waves walking away. What she doesn't know is that he's not drinking tonight. He would be driving home and Finn's pretty sure his mom would want him back in one piece.

Clearly not comprehending a word he had had just said Santana grabbed for his hand pulling him towards her, swaying them both back and forth.

"Okay..." Finn tried laughing it off pulling her away from him. "I think you've had enough, maybe some water or food would do you good."

"Come on, we'll have fun I swear."

"Get the fuck away Santana, don't you have another disease to catch?" Quinn came up out of nowhere for the second time that day, nearly sending Finn into cardiac arrest. Not letting that fog his mind for a second he took his hands out of Santana's grip before World War III starts between the two girls.

"As if you're allowed to talk." Santana scoffed and that was definitely enough for Finn as he separated himself from them. Just another one of Quinn drunken nights, this time he didn't want anything to do with them.

Turning his back towards the two, not giving any craps as to what happens to them, he finally caught sight of something worth his time.

"About time you showed asshole." Puck slurred slapping Finn on the back, keeping his hand there to steady himself. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come."

"I should have stayed home, Quinn is already in attack mode. I left her back there to duke it out with Santana." Snatching the beer out of his friends hands, he threw it into a dark corner. "Think it's time to lay off the alcohol?"

"Forget it man, let loose tonight bro. Get it in or whatever you want to do because tonight my friend, the chicks have come out to play!"

Finn nearly cringed watching Puck close his sentences, slapping a girl on her ass. The worse thing being is that the girl seemed to actually enjoy it.

Just wanting some fresh air Finn weaved his way through everyone as they just seemed to be getting worse off. On his way out he passes Quinn and Karofsky seemed to be having a little tiff.

What a shame Finn thinks brushing past them and reminds himself that they are no longer his problem. This summer was the perfect opportunity to detach himself from them, indefinitely.

Kids were everywhere near the blazing bonfire, beer bottles with Solo cups spread out all over the dirt. The music muffled from the walls surrounding the speakers but better as he

rested against old farm equipment.

Guys from the team saying hey as they walk by and some not even paying attention, throwing trash near his feet. Kicking it away, anything was honestly better than inside of that barn.

Finn always thought high school would be breeze with him being the star quarterback. So why did he feel so suffocated in his own environment?


End file.
